Learning to Forgive
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: While standing in the pouring rain, Kurt comes to his own realization about his relationship with Blaine


**AN: I was going to wait on this, but I was sitting around working on a few ideas, when this decided to show it's face and after writing and rewriting, my new one shot baby came alive.**

**Now this takes place during Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding, because I guess this is now the new rumor as to when Kurt and Blaine get back together. I just really hope this happens.**

**My inspiration for this comes from the song Cold Out There, by John Hopkins. While hearing this song, I was able to see everything that I was writing.**

**So enjoy and be kind with the reviews.**

Looking around at his surroundings, Kurt Hummel sighed. He couldn't believe his life stooped that low. His friends were inside the reception hall having a wonderful time and here he was standing in a parking lot, while it was raining buckets.

It wasn't that he didn't want to celebrate the wedding of his two favorite teachers, because he did, but for some reason Kurt felt like he needed to be outside, instead of indoors….he just hoped that whatever he needed to figure out, it would happen soon.

Looking down at his outfit, Kurt knew his clothes were getting ruined, and that he was probably going to get sick tomorrow, but

he just didn't have the energy to go inside the hall.

" Kurt….what are you doing out here….it's pouring."

The said man, turned his head and stared into the concerned eyes of his best friend, but instead of walking towards him, he stayed put, while continuing to stare into the hazel eyes he fell in love with.

Not really knowing what was going on, Blaine wanted to approach the teen, but was afraid sudden movement might scare him off.

" Kurt…come on…your going to get sick and ruin your clothes if you stay out into the rain…so please come inside."

When Kurt looked into Adam's eyes, Kurt didn't see anything, but as he continued to stare into Blaine's eyes, he saw their whole future together.

He saw them getting married in Central Park during the summer because their favorite colors go with summer. He saw Christmas with their children waking them up super early to see what Santa brought them. He saw family summer vacations to the beach or some place fun like Walt Disney World. He saw quiet romantic nights, curled on their couch while watching movies or reading books.

He would be a fool if he didn't admit he loved what he saw.

-Blaine didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to grab Kurt and drag him inside to dry off and get warm, but the other part of him wanted to stay outside forever. It's been a long time since Kurt actually looked deep into his eyes like that and Blaine loved every minute of it. He just hoped whatever Kurt was seeing, he liked it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off.

" I forgive you"

Blaine's eyes widened while silently praying he wasn't hearing things.

" What?"

Kurt just smiled.

" I said I forgive you."

Blaine couldn't believe it. He waited so many months to hear those words come out of Kurt's mouth and now that he said it, the teen didn't know what to do or say…so he decided to do the only thing he could think of…he cried.

Watching Blaine cry, brought on more tears for Kurt. He knew just how much that meant to the man standing three feet away from him.

" I only want one person to hold my heart….and I want that person to be you. I want us to try again."

Blaine crossed the three feet and pulled the other man towards him until their lips crashed together.

So much emotion….so much feeling went into that kiss. Both men wanted to make sure their silent reunion was filled with unspoken volumes of love and hope.

-Once the need for air became to great, the reunited couple broke up, but placed their foreheads together, making sure they were still touching.

" I love you Blaine…..I love you so much. I promise I will pick up your calls and if I'm not able too, I will call you the first chance I get. I can't be without you anymore."

With their heads still touching, Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and brought them to his lips.

" I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. The next time I'm feeling alone I will call you or make plans with our friends. I'm not loosing you again Kurt….I swear to god…I am not loosing you again. You Kurt Hummel….are my soul mate and my only true love."

Blinking back tears, Kurt threw his arms around, Blaine's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

" You are my soul mate and my only true love as well Blaine Anderson."

Wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend, Blaine closed his eyes while he let his senses take over the wonderful smell and touch of his love.

" I'm hoping this isn't a dream…that this is real."

Placing his lips closer to Blaine's ear, Kurt silently whispered

" I promise you…this is real…we are real….what we have is real."

Hearing that promise, Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter.

" I'm going to do a better job fighting for us and what we have…you have my word."

Closing his eyes, Kurt smiled even wider.

" Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do…."

Pulling away, Kurt placed his hands around Blaine's waist and smiled at him.

" Will you, Blaine Anderson, do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Fearing the lump in this throat was going to choke him, Blaine just nodded his head and whispered yes.

- Before they could start kissing again, both boys heard quiet giggles coming from behind them. Turning around, the newly reunited couple came face to face with, not only new and old members or New Direction, but also Mr. Schue and Emma.

Not being able to wait any longer, for someone to ask, Mercedes asked the million dollar question.

" So….does this mean you two are back together?"

Looking at one another, Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist and snuggled his head into his boyfriends chest.

" Yes Cedes….Blaine and I are back together."

Squealing and a chorus of " it's about time" everyone ran over to the pair and pulled them into hugs.

Not really caring that it was raining, Mr. Schue and his new wife smiled and laughed while they watched their " kids" play and dance in the rain, because they knew what was in front of them was a tight knit family and both adults knew, these kids were going to make sure their two friends didn't stray from the nest ever again.


End file.
